


La ardilla de la pata rota

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, Weresquirrel Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603177
Kudos: 34





	La ardilla de la pata rota

Stiles abre los ojos y gime cuando siente presión en su patita adolorida, pero está confundido mientras ve a Peter vendarla con suavidad. Stiles está más asustado de este gesto que cuando el lobo le rompió la patita.

—No me mires así, roedor, me estabas manchando el coche de sangre. —Dice Peter, pero Stiles enarca una ceja mentalmente —las ardillas no tienen cejas—, la ardilla estaba inconsciente dentro de una caja, no podía manchar el coche de sangre. —Te he dejado unos cacahuetes para que comas.

Stiles gira su cabecita hacia la caja y no solo ve los cacahuetes que ha dicho Peter, sino también una cálida manta que le sirve para estar más cómodo en la caja.

—No te lo tomes como algo esperanzador, si mi mercancía está muy dañada, lo que obtengo es menos. —Dice Peter al percatarse de la mirada esperanzada del ardilla. —No me importa si vives o mueres, solo quiero la chispa Alpha de mi sobrino.

Stiles está confundido, pero rápidamente mete en sus mejillas los cacahuetes porque no sabe cuando volverá a comer y trata de ver por la ventanilla del coche donde puede estar y si hay una oportunidad de huir aún con su pata rota.

—No pienses en huir, no querrás enfadarme. —Murmura Peter guardando en una bolsa de supermercado el resto de las vendas y lo que ha usado para curar a Stiles, luego lo deja en los asientos traseros y arranca el coche. —Falta poco para llegar. 

Stiles se estremece ante la idea de ver en persona a Deucalión, sobre todo atrapado en su cuerpo de ardilla hasta que su pata cure. La ardilla necesita hacer algo para apelar a ese lado de Peter que le cura y le da cacahuetes y así no caer en garras del Alpha de Alphas.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek está desesperado mirando como Danny trabaja en su ordenador buscando los coches de Peter y así descubrir a donde se ha llevado a su compañero. Se siente impotente sin poder hacer nada para recuperar a Stiles.

—Alpha, sigues sangrando en la alfombra y sabes que Stiles odia eso. —Dice Erica y Derek gruñe mientras agarra mejor el trapo que tiene contra su abdomen, donde recibió el cargador entero de la pistola del Sheriff cuando le contó que su hijo ha sido secuestrado.

Scott y el Sheriff están en la esquina del salón, mirando con furia a Derek mientras los Argent observan un mapa del estado. Todos hacen algo, y lo único que hace Derek es sangrar. 

Es patético, ni si quiera ha podido proteger a Stiles de su tío.


End file.
